THE END
by crying-angel-of-light
Summary: This was never the beginig of their love story, but the only the end of it all... One-shot InuSan


_Understand that this story did not begin this way_

_The content has been changed so that you will not concur that life is nothing but unhappiness an betrayal_

_I inform you because what you are about to read is a tragedy re-written to agree with the statement-_

"_And they lived happily ever after"_

_If you're reading this you have been warned, it's a happy-go-lucky tale of two lovers- one hanyou and one tajiya_

_Again it has been changed in order that you may not think this is sad story concerning death, rape, or any unfortunate event_

_because I know what kind of people you are and I know what kind of person I am_

_So therefore I must change the Genre to-_

_Romance/Humor_

_For Your Sake_

_But if you're looking for a story that answers the question-_

"_Is Inuyasha kinda dense?"_

_Then I suggest you read on..._

_But if your looking for a s story that agrees with the statement-_

"_Inuyasha's death is inevitable"_

_I suggest you leave now before you read an happily ever after story_

_This is NOT the beginning, but only..._

**THE END**

Sango couldn't sleep, so she carefully moved Kirara and got out of her futon. She looked around and it seemed like everyone was sound asleep. She wandered in the woods, until she came to a small pond surrounded by fireflies. Sango smiled as a small breeze passed by. She laid onto the grass, her hands behind her head, thinking about what was to come.

Inuyasha woke, he had a strange feeling that something was out of place. He quickly noticed that Sango was gone, and she had left without her weapons. "heh stupid girl, she's gonna get herself killed doesn't she know that?". Why he was so concerned he didn't know. Well actually he DID know he just couldn't admit to himself. But his instincts was telling him to find her. He too a quick, light sniff of the air, and rushed off towards her scent, which he found very intoxicating by the way. It kinda smelled like cherry blossoms, rivaling Kagome's smell of bittersweet apples. Sango watched peacefully as the fireflies flew around lighting up the small pond. She sat up and stared at her reflection in the small pond. "Great another scar" she sorta sighed out. "Think Sango, who really wants to marry a women with so many of them?" She had acquired this during there last battle. This one just happened to be with Sesshomaru trying to take tetsuiaga again. His word tokijin had created a slight scar of a n "X" ohn her right cheek. She couldn't stand to Inuyasha's arm bleed, while he was trying to fight with the other, so she interfered. "Now look what it cosseted me, I I guess it was worth it for my Inuyasha" she had said out loud. Inuyasha who had heard this, blushed a slight shade of red while he was hiding behind the bushes. :what I'm kidding he belongs to Kagome and Kikyou- he probably doesn't even know I'm alive- he would never feel the same way I do" Sango shook her head and laughed. "but that doesn't mean I will ever give up on him loving me" she said even louder this time. She stood up and sorta spun around in circles as she sung..

_**I don't care if no one understands**_

_**It's just you and me and you've gotta plan**_

**_To be with me until the end of time_**

**_Nothing in the world can separate us_**

_**Faithful as you are you demonstrated**_

**_When you gave yourself to me_**

_**You gave me your life**_

'I love you Inuyasha even if you don't feel that same way about me, I'm a warrior, but first I am a women always' Sango thought as an image of Inuyasha scolding her came into mind.

**_I'm never alone, so who do I fear_**

_**When no one's there, you're still here**_

_**You speak to me and**_

_**Open up the skies of love **_

_**Farther along when things get troubled **_

_**And everything is pushed and shoved**_

_**Your burning heart will hold me tonight**_

Inuyasha thought she song beautifully. 'Do I love her?' He took him a while to accept but now he knew he had feeling for the tajiya.

**_Take the stars and skies_**

_**Take color from the day**_

**_Make the oceans come alive_**

_**Make the sunset meet the tide**_

_**This hope will never die or fade away**_

_**Take the stars and skies away**_

**_Take color from the day_**

**_My hope in you remains today_**

_**Make oceans come alive**_

_**Make the sunset meet tide**_

_**This hope will never die or fade away...**_

Sango was crying by now and she didn't care. She suddenly lost her footing on the grass and was about to hit the ground. Sango closed her eyes, awaiting the hard fall. But it never came. She opened her tear stained eyes, to see who or what was holding her up. It was no other than Inuyasha who seemed to staring down at her lovingly. "huh? Inu-yasha what are you doing here?" she said while her stood her up straight. "You're crying Sango.."Inuyasha took his hand and wiped away a tear that happened to come down when Sango blinked. Sango blushed a slight tint of red. ' He must've heard everything I said, great, stupid stupid Sango' she though scolding her self. "I was worried about you Sango, I thought maybe something had happened to you" Both of there faces turnt a bright shade of red. "Inu-ya-sha-" "And I wanted to tell you this for I long time, but I really don't know how to say it...but Sango I-I.." 'Is he gonna say what I think he gonna say?' Sango thought suddenly feeling like she never had before. "I love you Sango" he finally said while blushing and taking her hands into his. She could feel the heat rise into her cheeks. Inuyasha went on, "I used to think I was was in love with Kagome or Kikyo, but ever since the day I fought you, I thought you were beautiful and I couldn't get you off of my mind. "Inu-yasha I love you too" she said back shyly. He whispered into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. "I already know" he spoke huskily which mad her blush a mad red. "You're even cuter when you blush Sango" he said his smirk getting wider. Sango soon found the ground interesting, but Inuyasha lifted her chin angling it so she could kiss him. He kept pulling her closer and closer to deepen the already passionate kiss. She gasped when she felt something rubbing against her thigh. He took the chance to stick his tongue, making the tajiya moan in response and-

Sango felt someone shaking her violently. "Sango wake up!" Inuyasha demanded as he kept shaking her, but she was in some kind of deep slumber. Kagome sighed. Sango please wake up, we have to get going" Sango let out a grumpy moan, while Inuyasha was still shaking her. Kirara jumped onto the hanyou's shoulders, she let out a soft 'meow.

Sango stirred and woke up wide-eyed, everyone gave her weird expression. She yawned a little, "What happened you guys?" "Wow Kirara woke her up jus like that!" Shippo commented who was laughing along with Kagome. "Great now Naraku and farther away, Sango!' yelled the arrogant Inuyasha. "I"m sorry Inuyasha, I didn't' mean too" Sango's voice sounded shaky like she was a bout to cry. Inuyasha's anger died down at the sadness of her voice. His ears flattened at the though of him actually making her sad. For a while there was dead silence as they walked, Sango was walking right next to Inuyasha. He kept glancing every now and then. Sango blinked as a slight tear dripped down her right cheek. Sango wiped it quickly knowing that Inuyasha would smell salt water coming form her, But she noticed when she felt it, that was an X shaped scar across it. 'what? It's just like my dream, but that mean- I think I 'm hallucinating' she shook her head from the thought that her dream was actually happening. Inuyasha and Sango didn't realized they had staggered to the back of the group, while Miroku, Kagome, Shippo was were chatting in front of them about an unknown topic. Inuyasha on instinct put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sango wondering what the heck he was doing, stared at him confusing while se was blushing. He smirked back at her, and chastely kissed her. I love you Sango" he said afterwards. "I love too Inuyasha, oh and Inuyasha?' What is love? "Catch mee.." she said before gently fainting into Inuyasha arms, who was now carrying her bridal style.

15 minutes later

Inuyasha wiped a wet cloth over Sango's sweaty head. Sango da stirred a little. 'I wonder what had caused her faint?" he thought. She sheepishly opened her eyes to to see a silverish-reddish blur hovering over her. Once it become clear, "Inu-yasha?" "Yeah it's me Sango are you okay?" Sango sat upright. "Yeah but what happened to me" You fainted." he said directly while helping her stand. Sango turned to face, she slightly jumped to kiss him with her arms around his next. They soon separated for lack of air. Inuyasha smirked a t her again, "heh maybe you should faint more often." But if I did, I wouldn't be able that." Inuyasha was about to lean in for another kiss, when Sango pushed causing he land on his butt. He look up at her confusingly. She giggled, "You'll have to catch me first Inu-kun!" she said running the the opposite way. "Gladly I like I challenge!" he yelled while chasing her.

_It's kinda like a fairytale with a different a twist-_

_When the Dream is already the Reality_

_But I warned you that this was not the beginning, but only the end of their horrid lives_

_I will put it simply as a series of unfortunate event in order to keep this story as happy as possible_

_To tell you the truth this not what really happened but was written happened_

_I wrote it this way so that you may know that there is more good in it than bad_

_This may not seem like a tragedy and maybe it's not but I tell you it is, because what actually happened is to horrible for words_

_If you really knew what happened there would be no ending_

_You should that unhappiness has no ending_

_So in order to make all readers happy, I must decline writing the the real why this happened_

_Cause no one shall know the truth about there lives_

_No one... _

so what do ya think?And by the way the song was **_Hope (Never Fade Away)_** by **_Ash Mundae_**. Yeah weird group name, but thenagain my cousins are sorta weird.. -- Anyway bye and R&R! First Ever Fanfic so be nice!


End file.
